Michael Golden
Michael Golden is an American comic book artist, and writer best known for his late-1970s work on Marvel Comics' The Micronauts, as well as his co-creation of the characters Rogue and Bucky O'Hare. It has been announced that Michael Golden will release an exclusive cover art for Issue 1 of The Walking Dead Comic Series in 2015. Bibliography Comic works included; On DC Comics: * Batman #295, #303 * Batman Special #1 * Batman Family #15 - #20 * Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight Annual #1 * Batman: Odyssey #1 * Birds of Prey #66 * DC Special Series #15 (Batman) * Deathstroke, The Terminator #12 * Detective Comics #482 * Ghosts #67, #88 * House of Mystery #257, #259, #266 * House of Secrets #148 - #149 * Justice League Europe Annual #1 * Mister Miracle #23 - #25 * Mystery in Space #113 * Secrets of Haunted House #10 * Superman Special #1 * Superman: the Man of Steel Gallery #1 * Who's Who in the DC Universe #12 - #13 On Marvel Comics: * Avengers Annual #19 * Bizarre Adventures #25, #28 * Daredevil Vol. 2 #65 * Defenders #53 - #54 * Doctor Strange #46, #55 * Epic Illustrated #3 - #4, #32 * Fantastic Four Roast #1 * G.I Joe Yearbook #2 * Howard the Duck #1, #5 - #6 * Marvel Classics Comics #28 * Marvel Fanfare #1 - #2, #4, #45, #47 * Marvel Holiday Special: Wolverine * Marvel: Shadows and Light #1: Doctor Strange * Micronauts #1 - #12 * Mutant X #12 * The 'Nam #1 - #11, #13 * Official handbook of the Marvel Universe #10 * Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition #12 * Savage Tales Vol. 2 #1, #4 * Star-Lord, the Special Edition #1 * Star Wars #38 * Uncanny X-Men, Annual #7 On Others: * Bucky O'Hare #1 - #5 * Echo of Futurepast #1 - #6 * Toyboy #7 * Jackie Chan's Spartan X: Hell-Bent-Hero-Fore-Hire #3 (Skybound Comics) * Jackie Chan's Spartan X: The Armour of Heaven #1 - #3 Cover only: * Adventures of Superman #590 * Alpha Flight #84 * Batman #484, #485 * Batman: Cyber Revolution #1- #2 * Detective Comics #625, #626, #628 - #631, #633, #644 - #646 * Doctor Strange #55 * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Comic Magazine #2 '' * ''G.I. Joe #23, #27, #29, #36, #116 - #118 * G.I. Joe Yearbook #1, #2 * G.I. Joe: America's Elite #36 * Marvel No-Prize Book #1 * Micronauts #13 - #24, #38, #39, #59 * Mutant X #27 - #28 * New Exiles #1 - #3 * Nightwing #66 - #77 * Nomad vol. 2 #19, #22- #25 * Ocean #1 - #6 * Out of the Vortex #8 * Peter Parker: Spider-Man vol. 2 Annual 2001 '' * ''The Punisher vol. 2 #50, #51, #53, #58, #86, #87, Annual #4 * Punisher Armory #9, #10 * Punisher War Journal #25 - #30, #40, #61 - #64 * Punisher War Zone #17 - #19, #23 - #25, Annual #1 * Robo Dojo #1 - #6 * Rom #7 - #11; #19 '' * ''Savage She-Hulk #8 - #11 * Savage Sword of Conan #98, #101, #105, #106, #117, #124, #150 * Savage Tales vol. 2, #1 * Showcase 93 #4 '' * ''Superman: The Man of Steel #127 - #128 * Team 7: Dead Reckoning #1 - #4 * Transformers #2 '' * ''Union #8, #9, #10 '' * ''Vigilante #1 - #4 * The X-Men companion #1 Category:Artists Category:Comics